The invention relates to automotive cathodic protection devices and more in particular to the structure of the anodes used to impress a current within the automotive body.
Automobiles of all types must be able to cope with varying degrees of inclement weather. When moisture increases, protective measures against automobile body corrosion should be intensified. Extant carbon anodes which are used in cathodic protective systems are deficient in the ability to respond to varying degrees of moisture. What is needed in the art is a carbon anode which can respond to varying degrees of atmospheric moisture so that as humidity increases conductivity to protected surfaces also increases.